<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon's Veil by hira3th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232098">The Demon's Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hira3th/pseuds/hira3th'>hira3th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lime, Mild Language, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hira3th/pseuds/hira3th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean a great deal to me, Celeste.”</p><p>Celeste gazed up at the future king of the Devildom, a dry chuckle escaping her lips as she met soft golden eyes.</p><p>“Why would someone like me ever mean anything to you? I’m just a pawn in your game of chess.” </p><p>(BEING REWRITTEN)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. > P R O L O G U E <</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Warnings:</strong></span> Gore in the beginning.</p><p><b><span class="u">Synopsis</span></b><span class="u"><strong>:</strong> </span>Another sleepless night gives Celeste yet another nightmare as she continues her research on how to open a portal to the Devildom.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Wordcount:</strong> </span>529</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>“No! Mercy, please! I beg you!”</strong> cried a voice, gasping at the feeling of cold, rough hands closing around her throat, sharp nails digging into supple flesh. A shrill cry tore itself from the girl’s throat, thick crimson liquid coating the beast’s hands. All that was heard was a sickening squelch and crunch, followed by a loud thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The aqua-haired creature stepped away from the fallen body, watching with sharp dark blue eyes as a puddle of red pooled at her bare feet. A soft giggle left the beast, proudness shone in the girl’s eyes at the sight. Raising a hand to her lips, the beast licked the palm of her hand. A purring-like sound erupted from the creature as she savored the metallic taste that washed over her taste buds, the liquid running down her chin and dripping onto bloodstained clothes. “<strong>It’s been so long…”</strong> cooed the creature, a content sigh escaping her lips.</em>
</p><p>Celeste shot up from the seat, eyes wide from shock. Her breaths were fast and shallow, cold sweat coating her pale skin. Getting little to no sleep didn’t bide well with the girl. Grumbling to herself, the aqua-haired girl ran a hand over her face, then moving to wipe the sweat with the black tank top she wore. Celeste looked around, seeing a book and paper scattered about on her desk. With a sigh, Celeste pushed the chair back as she stood.</p><p>Threading a hand through her hair, she began to make her way over to the window near her bed. Moonlight poured in through the glass, clashing with the candlelight from her workspace. Celeste gazed into the window, frowning upon seeing her reflection in the glass. She was deathly pale, large eyebags present on her face. Her aqua-colored hair was tangled in all sorts of ways from it’s lazy bun updo. Celeste let out a long sigh, shutting her eyes for a moment before running a hand over her face. Dropping her hand to her side, she kept her eyes trained on the forest outside of her bedroom.</p><p>The girl had been trying to figure out a way to conduct her ritual without any major risks, such as using a fresh human heart during the opening of the portal. Just the thought of using any human parts made her stomach growl in dissatisfaction.That and she has been having nightmares for the past few days. Shaking her head with a grumble, the girl walked over to the bed that was pushed up against the wall. On the red plaid sheets laid a black and white cat on its stomach, “Minx…” Celeste called out to the female cat, the said feline opening one eye at the sound of her owner’s voice. “How in the gods’ names am I gonna pull this one through?” groaned Celeste, the girl plopping down next to her cat. Minx meowed in reply, shifting to curl up next to Celeste. The aqua-haired girl wrapped her arms around the feline, nuzzling Minx’s head with her nose as she shut her eyes again.</p><p>If she could get this ritual right, hopefully things would turn out okay once she went through the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. > Dandelion <</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Wordcount:</strong></span> 1.7k</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Warnings:</strong></span> Use of strong language.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” questioned Celeste’s friend. She was dressed in a grey jacket that hung at her shoulders, a black plaid skirt, black t-shirt, and matching combat boots.</p><p>Celeste glanced over her shoulder at her best friend, seeing Tammie toying with the end of her white braided hair. “I’m sure Tam.” Celeste replied, reaching over to grab the leather book resting on the table. “Hopefully all of this doesn’t backfire.” the witch snickered, which caused her friend to glare at her playfully as she flipped open the book. “Everything will be fine, Tam.” Celeste shook her head, grabbing some extra ingredients. The girl strode over to the table filled with varying items, she put the leaves into the mortar and poured in some water and berries, using the pestle to grind the items up into a pulp.</p><p>Tammie moved from her spot to check over the top half of the pentagram, she made sure everything else was in order. Celeste eventually came over with a small metal bowl in hand, grabbing a bit of the mush and drawing symbols into the triangles. Putting the bowl to the side, Celeste wiped her hands on a cloth Tammie had handed her.</p><p>“Ready?” the girl questioned, Celeste nodding happily. They took their place on opposite sides of the pentagram, making sure to be mindful of the items. Celeste shut her eyes, beginning with a simple chant. Tammie was quiet as she looked around the basement, seeing the candlelight flicker in the sudden gust of wind. A wild draft began to course within the room, the symbols painted on the floor glowing a bright red as a bright hole began to open up in the middle. </p><p>The basement was filled with violent winds that whipped at both the sorceress and witch, but neither of them were phased. By now the hole in the middle was wide open, the portal swirling below their feet. “Would you like to do the honors?” questioned Tammie once the room had calmed down. Celeste hummed, “Are you sure we won’t be eaten alive? Especially when I’m wearing this?” the girl gestured to her clothing. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with matching slacks and heeled boots.</p><p>“Just get in there you scaredy cat.” The aqua-haired girl rolled her eyes at Tammie’s words, raising her foot as she prepared to enter the gateway to the Devildom. “If we die, I’m gonna haunt you forever.” the girl prodded, prompting a chuckle from her friend. “Whatever you say Cel.” Stepping through, roaring wind reaching her ears as the cold air enveloped Celeste’s body. Black as far as the eyes could see, goosebumps decorating her skin. The girl shivered violently, raising her hands to rub at her upper arms for warmth. A loud shout could be heard from above Celeste, Tammie not too far from her. The portal above them shut, sealing away Celeste’s basement as they began to travel six feet under.</p><p>Soon enough, Celeste’s shoes came into contact with a cobblestone lined walkway. The coldness disappeared from around her, warm air surged past the girl. Blinking a few times, Celeste looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of shopping strip, leaves danced above her, lined with lightbulbs. “Woah… That felt totally different.” Tammie spoke up from behind the girl, breathing out a sigh of relief as she dusted off her skirt. “Anyways, welcome to the Devildom.” her friend smiled.</p><p>Celeste hummed, “Wow… This place isn’t what I thought it’d be like.” Tammie chuckled at her words. “You were expecting a blazing inferno, weren’t you?” The aqua-haired girl only shot her friend a sheepish smile. “You wanna stop by a few stores first?” Celeste nodded happily, “Mhm. Might as well since we’re in the shopping strip.” she held out her arm to Tammie, which the girl took happily. Together, they walked down the street, demons sending the two curious or hungry looks.</p><p>Neither the witch or sorceress paid any attention to them, simply keeping to themselves. Celeste gazed into a few shop windows happily, pointing out any items that caught her eye. Tammie claimed she had a tight budget, but promised to take them to the club later.</p><p>They approached a soft hot pink building, a large matching wizard’s hat decorated with white stars served as the roof, with a sign hanging below the hat with the words ‘Majoilish’ painted on it. Together, they entered the store, the demon behind the register greeting them lazily. The tan girl looked around happily, seeing a few interesting outfits. Celeste let go of Tammie’s arm, walking to an isle that had countless magazines filled with models and clothing catalogues. Celeste glanced over the covers, raising a brow upon seeing a male demon with tan skin and white hair with glasses resting on top of his head, the shirt he wore was unbuttoned and hung loosely on from shoulders, yellow swim trunks damp from the water around him.</p><p>Reaching for the book, Tammie suddenly came up behind the girl. “Oh!” Celeste jumped at the sound of her voice, pausing midway to glance at her friend. “That’s Mammon,” Tammie told the girl, smiling as she saw she had startled the aqua-haired girl. “Mammon?” Celeste dropped her hand, raising a brow at Tammie’s words. The tan girl nodded, “He’s one of the seven brothers of the Devildom,” Celeste furrowed her brows now. “Seven brothers..? Like the seven deadly sins?” “Yep!” The magazine was now in Tammie’s hands, her hazel eyes inspecting the cover. “They really out did it on this one, huh?” she smiled sheepishly, holding the print out to Celeste. “I dunno, he’s pretty cute.” Taking the item, she smiled slightly at the photo, “Just wait till you meet him in person.” Tammie huffed, shaking her head.</p><p>Chuckling, Celeste put the magazine back in its original spot. “Now, what about that club you said you would take us to?” With a grin, Tammie looked at her friend, hazel eyes shining like stars. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Making their way out of Majolish, the two girls interlocked arms once again as they made their way down the shopping strip. On their way, they passed several restaurants. Tammie pointed out some interesting foods they could try some time, Celeste’s stomach grumbling hungrily at the thought of trying demon foods. Soon enough, a purple building came into view, the roof was a darker purple gift box top with a white ribbon tied onto it. Inside the windows, flashing lights of varying colors could be seen, the ground near the establishment shaking from the music blaring inside. Above the door, the words ‘The Fall’ was seen. Some demons were scattered outside, some talking in small groups or engaging in… Rigorous activities. </p><p>“Here she is.” Tammie spoke as they neared The Fall, beaming at the club like a child on Christmas morning. Celeste huffed, “You and your clubs.” A laugh came from the girl as she led Celeste inside, “Shut up old ass and follow me.”</p><p>Pushing through the glass doors, the girls entered the club. Music blared around them, the bass shaking the ground and sending vibrations up their feet. Strobe lights pulsed and flashed, the ground trembling from the intensity of the bass. There was a large mass of demons gathered on the dance floor, many getting lost in the heat of the moment. Many more were on the floors above them, some dancing, drinking, or having a chat.</p><p>“You like?” shouted Tammie over the music, Celeste nodding happily. “I think my ears may be bleeding a bit though!” The white haired girl rolled her eyes playfully, leading her friend over to the bar. Several others were seated at the counter, drinking on their own or chatting it up with demons. “Barkeep! Two demonus pints please, extra spice!” Tammie called, tapping her finger on the countertop. The male demon behind the counter gave a small nod, turning around to get to work. Celeste leaned on Tammie a bit more, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder as she fished some Grimm out of her small bag. Setting the coins on the counter, Tammie’s eyes met Celeste’s.</p><p>“Why don’t you go exploring?” Tammie suggested, gently nudging the girl attached to her arm. “Whaaa..? But won’t I get gobbled up and eaten for breakfast?” Celeste whined, giving Tammie’s limb a small squeeze. The girl chuckled softly, shaking her head. “You’re a grown, independent, sorceress,” she told Celeste, “I’m sure you can handle yourself, and whoever messes with you will feel your wrath.” Giving a giggle at her words, Celeste nodded firmly. “Damn straight they will.” she replied, removing herself from Tammie’s side. </p><p>Tammie rolled her eyes with a soft snort, waving as Celeste began to stride away from the bar. “Your drink’ll be waiting for you!”</p><p>Dark aqua eyes scanned the surroundings, seeing a few demons chatting it up and drinking nearby. She gave a soft sigh, nervousness settling in her chest. Her hands came up to rest on her forearms, rubbing them gently. Being in such a warm place yet feeling so cold felt weird to the girl. Celeste hadn’t gone clubbing ever since senior year of highschool. “Hey!” the girl called out, blinking upon feeling someone bumping into her rather harshly. </p><p>Cold liquid began to seep into the front of her shirt and pants. “I am-” “What the hell?! Watch where you’re going you dumbass!” Celeste whipped around to face the culprit. Before her stood a man at least three heads taller than her in some sort of red uniform, his messy hair was reddish-brown and parted to the left, with skin a lighter shade of tan, and her eyes met with soft golden ones. </p><p>Celeste felt momentarily stunned at the demon’s beauty, her voice getting caught in her chest as her mouth hung open. Blinking, she came back to reality and met the man’s gaze with her own fiery look. As she prepared to tell him off again, another demon came into view. His hair was a raven-like color that faded to a soft white at the end, his eyes a ruby red, and he too wore a similar uniform but in a black color.</p><p>“Diavolo, what-” red eyes met Celeste’s, the sorceress pursuing her lips as the male’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two.</p><p>“Hello? Are you two gonna help me clean up this drink or not?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. > Sunflower <</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Wordcount: </strong>1.4k</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Use of strong language.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Excuse me? Do you know just who you’re talking to?” Celeste scoffed at the raven-haired male, a scowl on her face.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m talking to a dumbass, and a demon with a stick up their ass.” retorted the girl, both demons gawking at her for a moment. “Now, let’s-” “You have a death wish don’t you human?” Lucifer took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. Fiery ruby eyes scrutinized the sorceress below him, “Listen here buddy,” Celeste leaned forward, poking the male’s chest with her index finger. “You could be Lucifer for all I care.” She advanced towards the taller demon, “I. Don’t. Give. A. <strong>Fuck.</strong>” She accentuated each word with an aggressive jab at his chest.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His appearance changed at lightning speed, horns curled around his head and eyes narrowed into slits. “Why you-”  Before the aggravated demon could grab her, a voice cut in. “Lucifer.” A hand placed itself on the said man’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Celeste’s eyes widened slightly at the name that left Diavolo’s lips. The redhead stepped in front of Lucifer, several napkins in hand as he held them out to Celeste. “I deeply apologize. How about I buy a few rounds?” She eyed him silently before she snatched the tissues from the male, Celeste began to dab at her clothes. She grumbled to herself as she thought about his offer.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I never miss an opportunity to get piss drunk...” muttered the girl after she tossed the items into a nearby trash can. “Great,” Diavolo smiled as he approached the girl. “Follow me if you will.” The future king led her away, Lucifer trailed after them with a small scowl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trio approached the bar, some demons glanced at the newcomers. Some even left once they saw the Avatar of Pride was in a bad mood. “So, what’ll it be?” Diavolo questioned the girl, Celeste leaning on the counter with her arm. “Mmm… Something strong and sweet.” The bartender behind the counter nodded at the female’s words, grabbing a glass cup and turning his back to them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mammon! That’s what you said last time!” a voice cried, “Ow! Ow! Hey! Who said you could handle the Great Mammon like-! Not the ear!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tammie dragged a white-haired male over, her fingers clasped the tan male’s ear. “Plus, I dyed my hair because you lost that bet!” Mammon whined in protest as he held the girl’s wrist. As she opened her mouth to scold the demon in her grasp, Tammie locked eyes with the trio. The girl blinked a few times before she beamed at the sight. “Hi Luci, Diavolo.” she greeted. Tammie released Mammon’s ear. The male leaned against the counter and grumbled to himself as he rubbed at the sore spot. “Tammie, how nice to see you.” Lucifer nodded in her direction, brushing off the nickname he was given, “Decided to pop up for a visit?” Diavolo tilted his head with a small smile, the said girl nodded in response. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I brought a friend.” she gestured to Celeste, who sipped away at the blue-purple drink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The said girl blinked, looking at Tammie and Mammon. She lowered the glass, “Hi, I’m Celeste.” she gave a small wave and shot them a half-assed smile. Tammie swatted at the back of the girl’s head, “You know how to socially interact, dumbass.” Celeste gave a soft whine and begrudgingly reintroduced herself. “Oh, and,” she locked eyes with Lucifer. “I’m a sorceress for your information. I opened a portal to the Devildom after who knows how many months.” the girl stated. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the girl’s words, he turned his head away from her, uninterested in her story.</p>
  <p>“And that’s her biggest accomplishment yet.” Tammie grinned,she patted Celeste’s back in encouragement. Celeste giggled at her friend as she tore her eyes away from Lucifer, “Yeah… It is.” Diavolo looked between the two girls, a small smile on his face. “Well, congratulations,” he began as he held out another drink to Celeste. “I guess I was in the right to treat you to a few rounds.” The aqua-haired girl nodded in approval and happily took the glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> More footsteps prompted Tammie to turn around, her eyes searching for the newcomer. “Barbie!” Celeste choked on her drink at the name. The dark green-haired male simply chuckled at the tan girl, a small smile on his lips. “Tammie, Mammon.” Barbatos looked at the group members, giving a small nod at Celeste. “We’ve been expecting you, Celeste.” She blinked at his words, “Chills… Literal chills…” she muttered, an unpleasant shiver shot down her spine as she locked eyes with Barbatos. “I hope you enjoy your time here in the Devildom, and congratulations as well.” Tammie snickered at Celeste’s dumbfounded expression, “How does he know that..?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’ll explain that later, ‘kay? For now, let’s get piss drunk!” Tammie said happily, holding up her glass for a cheer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Diavolo smiled happily and watched as a few glasses were slid their way. He handed Lucifer and Barbatos their respective drinks before he took his own into hand. Together, the three demons held their cups up with Tammie’s, she nudged her aqua-haired friend to join in. She shook her head with a soft chuckle and raised her drink as well. “To Celeste’s accomplishment and making new friends!” Tammie announced happily, the group gave a soft cheer before clinking their cups together and taking a swig of their drinks. While they were distracted, Mammon began to sneak away. “Eep!” squeaked the male when Lucifer grabbed the back of his leather jacket. “You, Tammie, and I are going to have a nice long chat later.” he chuckled at Mammon’s dismay. “I’ll pay her back! I swear!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Diavolo hummed at the trio’s antics, the demon and witch had begun to gang up the Avatar of Greed. Celeste, on the other hand, started to interrogate Barbatos. “Can you see into the future?” “Something of that sort, yes.” She gawked at the demon before her for a moment, before turning her attention to the red-haired male. “Diavolo, was it?” she raised a brow at him. He gave a small nod in reply, “Correct.” Diavolo hummed. Celeste gave a long sigh, shutting her eyes as she set her glass down on the counter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Listen,” she began, “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.” The girl opened her eyes and gazed up at the future demon king. “No worries, had I been in your shoes I would’ve been rather upset as well,” reassured Diavolo as he shook his head with a faint smile. Celeste breathed out a sigh of relief, “But um… Do you have any fancy titles like Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass over there?” Diavolo briefly raised a brow at the nickname Celeste gave Lucifer but didn’t comment on it. “Mmm… Yes, I do have a very important title here in the Devildom.” he nodded in reply. Celeste propped her chin in her hand, her other hand swirling her glass. Curiosity shone in her eyes, the girl intrigued by the larger demon. “Mind sharing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Diavolo glanced at the girl and took a small sip of his beverage before speaking. “I’m the future king of the Devildom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Celeste blinked once, twice. “What..?” she muttered in a small voice. She furrowed her brows as her eyes widened impossibly. <strong>“Whaaaaat?!”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The girl whipped around to face Tammie. Setting her glass down on the bar countertop, Celeste grabbed onto her friend’s shoulders from behind and shook the girl violently. Tammie gave a loud shriek in response, she quickly set her drink to the side to avoid spilling it everywhere. “We were in the presence of royalty and you didn’t tell me?! What in the nine circles of hell Tam!” Celeste rambled. “Cel! Calm down!” Tammie cried out as she grabbed her wrists in an attempt to relax the girl. “Please don’t behead me! My head would very much love to stay on my gorgeous neck, thank you very much!” Celeste turned to face Diavolo, the said male blinking down at the girl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He gave a soft laugh, a warm smile spreading across his face. “I assure you that no harm will come to either of you.” Tammie gave a soft groan once Celeste stopped. She leaned on Celeste for support and shut her eyes with a huff. “Can we find somewhere to sit, please? My head’s spinning…” The aqua-haired girl glanced at her friend, “Sorry…” Celeste grumbled as she took Tammie’s drink before they moved away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Diavolo looked to Barbatos, the butler gave a small nod before he led them away. The group headed to a booth nearby another bar and dancefloor. Celeste and Tammie sat together near the wall, Mammon and Lucifer perched across from them. Diavolo and Barbatos plopped down on the outside. Tammie rested her head on Celeste’s shoulder and thanked the girl as she handed her drink over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Why don’t we all share some stories?” proposed Tammie after she composed herself. Mammon gave a soft whine, “I don’t wanna be here…” he muttered. </p>
</div><div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a/n + mini-blurb (not a chapter sorry ;;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! sorry to say this, but this weeks chapter will be delayed since i'm waiting for my new keyboard to come in and i dont feel very comfortable writing on my phone ^^'</p>
<p>to make up for this, im posting a little blurb from my tumblr blog</p>
<p>enjoy! &lt;3</p>
<p>and also, this little fic is borderline smut/lime, u have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You can find my tumblr blog <a href="https://beebubss.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her feet came into contact with the carpeted floor as she made her way to Lucifer’s office, muffled footsteps reverberating throughout the vast hallway. She gave a soft tired yawn, holding her hand to her chest as she used her other hand to rub at her eye sleepily. Aurora had been having trouble falling asleep, so she decided to pay Lucifer a visit since he seemed to be able to wake her easily. Aurora sighed, her hands falling to her sides as she tugged at her shirt, making sure it at least covered her body properly. Lucifer’s office door came into view, the polished wood inviting her in.</p>
<p>   Aurora knew it was late, and she prayed that Lucifer would be in a decent mood. Maybe then she could tease and prod at him. A small smile ghosted over her lips as she stopped in front of the large double doors. Aurora raised her fist to knock at the door, but she stopped herself. Instead, she gripped the golden knobs, throwing the doors open.</p>
<p>   Lucifer’s head snapped up from his paperwork to glare at the intruder, his brows furrowed as he scowled slightly. He let out a soft sigh, seeing that it was only Aurora. The pen went slack in his gloved grip, but he adjusted his hold on it quickly.</p>
<p>   “I thought I told you to not barge in like that.” he chastised, pursing his lips tightly. Aurora hummed, shutting the doors behind her with a soft ‘click.’ She leaned back on the doors with a small smile, her hands behind her back innocently. Aurora rested the back of her head on the wooden surface, shutting her eyes as she listened to the crackling of the fireplace. She gave a shaky breath, opening her eyes to peer at Lucifer with a half-lidded gaze. “I’m just tired is all…” she murmured.</p>
<p>   She stood properly, striding over to Lucifer’s wooden desk with her hands still hidden behind her back. Aurora stopped at the foot of his desk, craning her neck down to see various paperwork and bills strewn about. Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. “As you can see” he murmured, “I’ve got lots to do Aurora.” Aurora pursed her lips at his words, cogs turning in her head. She slammed her hands on his desk, Lucifer looking up at her with a scowl. “What do you-”</p>
<p>   Papers flurried across the room, floating uselessly to the ground. Aurora kept her arms outstretched, her head lowered as her hair concealed her eyes. Lucifer’s eyes widened in momentary shock. He shot up from his chair, a fire burning in his eyes. <b>“Do you have a death wish, human?”</b></p>
<p>   Lucifer glowered at Aurora, his red eyes blazing with anger. Curled bull-like horns sprouted from the side of his head as a black diamond appeared on his forehead, Lucifer’s four wings unfurling and his twin-tailed coat fluttering loudly. Aurora slowly raised her head, her arms dropping. She took another step forward, Lucifer watching her with narrowed eyes. Aurora turned on her heel, walking around his desk. She stopped in front of him, gazing up at him with a soft chuckle. The aqua-haired girl fell to her knees, her skin coming into contact with the carpet with a soft ‘thud.’ Aurora’s hands rested beside her as she leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against Lucifer’s pant leg.  Lucifer gave a soft scoff at her actions, a small smirk forming on his face as he realized what was going on.</p>
<p>   “Is this your pathetic attempt at trying to get my attention?” he questioned crudely, crossing his arms as he glared daggers at the girl. Aurora gave a soft giggle in response, moving away from him. Aurora propped herself up in a slightly slanted position, moving to open her legs slightly, exposing a slimmer of her underwear. She arched her back suggestively, chuckling as her bra strained against her silky button-up. “And if it is..?” she purred, feeling Lucifer’s eyes raking over her form.</p>
<p>   Lucifer raised his shoe, bringing it down on her hand. He put a bit of pressure down, Aurora giving a soft hiss of pain. Lucifer hummed contently, another small smile ghosting his lips. Aurora whimpered as he shifted his foot. She simply looked up at him with wide, helpless eyes. Lucifer chuckled deeply, his tongue darting out to lick his lips hungrily.</p>
<p>   “Beg for me to spare your life, human.” he hissed.</p>
<p>The air turned hot and heavy, mixing in with a heavy dosage of lust shared between the two. “Please Lucifer…” Aurora breathed out, “Please spare me.” she mewled, giving a soft whine as Lucifer put down a bit more pressure on her hand. He gave a hum at her words, his crimson eyes boring into her sky blue ones. Aurora gently tugged at her hand, “Please… I’ll do anything…”</p>
<p>   Lucifer’s eyes glimmered at her words, a smirk spreading across his lips. “Anything..?” Aurora nodded vigorously, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when Lucifer removed his foot from her hand, immediately cradling her hand close to her chest. Aurora figured it would be bruised later, but she didn’t think it would be the only part of her left bruised.</p>
<p>   “Stand up.” Lucifer commanded, Aurora obeying at once. She shifted on her feet nervously, looking at the male before her expectantly. Lucifer was quiet as he thought, slowly removing his fur-lined black coat. Draping the coat over the back of his chair, he turned back to Aurora, who still stood before him. “Bend over the desk.” he eyed her closely, Aurora flinching as his words startled her. She blinked, processing his words before following his orders. The girl braced herself against the desk, shivering as the cool air licked at her inner thighs.</p>
<p>   Aurora could hear Lucifer shuffling behind her, putting the girl on edge. She knew Lucifer was very sadistic, he even showed that side in the bedroom, and she knew he could sure as hell make her cry if he damn well pleased. A gloved hand came into contact with her skin, prompting a soft yelp to come from the girl. Aurora’s eyes widened from the impact, her heart hammering against her chest as blood rushed to her face. “Count to ten. If you falter, you will be severely punished.” Lucifer instructed, Aurora giving a meek nod in response.</p>
<p>   Aurora gripped the edges of the desk tightly, feeling Lucifer lift her hips for easier access. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the first smack. Aurora cried out as she felt his bare hand come into contact with her butt, “One…” she ground out. Lucifer gave an approving hum, raising his hand to strike again. “Two!” Aurora shrieked, her eyes snapping open. “Three..!” she gasped, feeling his other hand caress her inner thigh.</p>
<p>   Her mind delved deeper into ecstasy, Aurora’s thoughts becoming foggy. A deep chuckle from behind her snapped her out of her daze, “You stopped.” Lucifer hummed. He shook his head with a disapproving sigh. Lucifer gripped her hips, easily lifting her up. Aurora squeaked, quickly turning to grab onto his shoulders. He set her down on his desk, pulling her legs open and wedging himself between them. Lucifer tugged at his tie, holding it tightly in his grip. “Hands.” Lucifer looked at Aurora pointedly, the girl outstretching her arms out towards him. He wrapped his tie around her wrists, giving it a few tugs to make sure it wasn’t too loose. Lucifer pushed Aurora down, the girl crying out in surprise as her back came into contact with the wood. She shifted slightly, her arms above her head.</p>
<p>   Lucifer leaned in close to her ear, “Our word for tonight is indigo…” he muttered in a sultry voice, nipping at her skin with his sharp teeth. Aurora winced slightly, but she still gave a small nod. Lucifer moved from her ear to her jawline, sucking and nipping at any of her exposed skin. Aurora breathed shakily, leaning her head back. His hands worked at her buttons, undoing them and pushing the top to the side.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“Now… This time I won’t be so lenient.”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. > Yellow Rose <</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Wordcount: </strong>1.8k</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Suggestive themes, strong language.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Loud talk and laughter filled the booth as the group drank together, even Lucifer had let loose a bit after downing a few cups. Mammon was slumped over on Tammie’s right side, the girl had challenged him to a drinking contest. In the end, the witch won the mini-game. Currently, she was telling a story of how she beat a demon with magic and managed to secure a relic, one that her family had been trying to acquire for generations.</p><p>Celeste had heard this story a million times, so she zoned out. It didn’t help that the Devildom’s alcohol was starting to rouse her either. She swirled the glass in her hand, silently staring at the reddish-brown liquid. Suddenly, her best friend went quiet, but Celeste failed to notice. With a hum, Tammie smirked, mischief in her eyes as she looked to her blue-haired friend. “So Cel,” she began, catching the girl’s attention. Celeste raised a brow at Tammie‘s words as everyone’s attention turned to the two humans. “Are you and Solomon still getting it on?” Mammon gawked at Tammie, Lucifer furrowed his brows with a huff, Diavolo gave an amused chuckle while taking a sip of his drink, and Barbatos shook his head with a faint smile. </p><p>The girl in question had turned as red as a tomato, her eyes wide with both shock and embarrassment. “Tammie!” Celeste squeaked out, her head snapped to the girl seated next to her. Tammie laughed as Celeste swatted at her shoulder and cursed her out in latin. She set her drink down shortly after, leaning back into the seat and crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. “For your information, no, we aren’t seeing each other anymore.” Celeste huffed, shaking her head with a grumble. “If any of you breathe a word of Solomon and I sleeping together, I’ll chop off your penises.” she threatened the demons. Lucifer snorted at her bold statement, “I’d like to see you try, sorceress.” </p><p>“Oh?” Celeste smirked, “I tried to do it to Solomon once, but I’ll gladly try it on a demon.” Tammie looked between the two as they glared at each other, “Honestly, you two are both insane…” Diavolo gave a soft laugh at her words, “They do say opposites attract.” </p><p>“I don’t find her attractive at all.”  </p><p>“He’s literally the ugliest demon in the three realms!”</p><p>The argument between Lucifer and Celeste prompted an uproar at the group’s table, Diavolo and Tammie did their best to defuse the situation. Barbatos simply stood and left to get more drinks once Diavolo gave the ‘okay,’ whilst Mammon still laid dazed on Tammie’s side.</p><p>Eventually, Celeste excused herself to the bathroom. “Don’t run into any trouble!” Tammie called out to her friend as she slid back into the booth seat, to which Celeste shouted back with, “Trouble runs into me Tam!”</p><p>She ran a hand through her hair, giving a long sigh as she made her way around the dancefloor. Maybe she should have asked for directions to the bathroom, since wandering around in a club, inside hell didn’t sound like a good idea. Celeste simply shrugged it off, approaching another corridor. Looking up, she saw a backlit neon sign with the words ‘RESTROOM’ on it. At least Celeste somehow went in the right direction and didn’t end up in the private back rooms where who knows what took place. But a sudden feeling of nostalgia caused the sorceress to stop.</p><p>Music still blared behind her accompanied by dancing of strobe lights on her back. Celeste turned her head to peer at the mosh pit of bodies. A particular couple stood out to her, two female demons dancing together. They had their foreheads pressed together, the blonde laughing as the ravenette flailed her arms in an awkward manner. But at least the two were having their fun, drunk on alcohol and riding their highs.</p><p>A small smile graced her lips at the sight, but she turned away and continued her trek to the bathroom. As she approached the door, loud laughter came from the end of the hallway. Simply ignoring it, Celeste raised her hand to enter the room, until a gruff voice stopped her.</p><p>“Heya tuts,” A vein visibly strained against her temple. She let out a soft exhale, shutting her eyes as she put her act together. Hopefully all of those years in theater would pay off. Celeste turned around, a bright smile on her lips as she gave a close-eyed smile at the male demon before her. “Hey you.” she cooed right back, opening her eyes. The ravenette chuckled, his auburn eyes boring into her blue ones, lust shining in them like the north star. She made a mental note about the remaining two men, the blonde and grey-haired demons kept their gazes trained on her like a predator watching its prey.</p><p>She wracked her brain for any sort of spell that would help her, until an idea finally came into mind. Giggling, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the male’s broad shoulders. “Why don’t we all head somewhere more private boys?” The three men exchanged shocked looks before smiling triumphantly. “You’re awfully compliant y’know.” another chided, Celeste gave a soft chuckle as she gently plucked a strand of hair from the male’s shoulder and tucked it beneath the bracelet on her wrist. Unfurling her arms from the male’s neck, she sauntered over to the remaining two, the demons wrapping each arm around her waist. Playing along, she wrapped her arms around their necks and did the same to them.</p><p>They began to make their way out of the hallway, until Celeste pulled away from them. The leader looked to her, a brow raised. “What’s wrong babe, havin’ second thoughts?” Celeste shook her head, taking the strands from her wrist and clenching them in her fist. She let her facade drop, a low chuckle escaping her. “Did you really think I’d just go along with you disgusting pigs?” Each demon glared daggers at her, horns curling around their heads as they let themselves change. Celeste smirked, “I guess now I can try that new thing Solomon taught me.” The raven-haired demon charged at her, a toothy grin plastered on his face. “I guess we’ll just have to make you come with us by force!” </p><p>The remaining morons charged at her as well, Celeste giving a soft huff as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She dropped to her hands and knees, the girl shouted a loud verse in latin, blue circles appeared at the men’s feet, chains hurling out of the portals. They snaked around their legs, rooting them in their spots. “What the-” </p><p>“I never want to fucking see your disgusting faces again.” Celeste sneered at them, Solomon’s seal in her palm glowing a deep blue as it heeded her words.</p><p>Letting the hair fall from her hand, Celeste hummed as she clenched her fist again, causing the chains to tighten. Each demon gave a grunt of pain. “Honestly, animals like you-” </p><p>“Celeste?” The girl whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, her eyes meeting slightly wide golden ones. “Diavolo..?” The prince stepped forward, assessing the situation before him. “I ran into these vile pigs on my way to the restroom.” she murmured, Diavolo giving a small nod in response. “I see you handled yourself well.” he told her, eyeing the entrapped demons. “I can take it from here, Celeste,” Diavolo gently placed a hand on the sorceress’ shoulder. With a sigh, she used her other index finger to trace a line through the seal, both the symbol and chains disappearing immediately.</p><p>“Leave, the three of you,” the trio turned to the future demon king, Celeste snickering as she saw the leader’s eyes wide with fear. “We’re-” </p><p>“We can discuss your actions at a later date.” Diavolo patted the ravenette’s shoulder gently, chuckling as he gave it a small squeeze. “Y-Yes Lord Diavolo.”  the lesser demon choked out, signaling for his friends to follow as they hurriedly left the hallway.</p><p>“Thanks, again.” Celeste murmured, Diavolo gave a small nod. “I’ll wait for you out here just in case anyone else decides to cause trouble.” he assured, Celeste blinked. “Okay, I’ll be quick.” She left the male’s side to go do her business. True to her word, the girl came back shortly after, waving her damp hands around. “I don’t mean to bother you but… Is there anywhere we can get some fresh air?” Celeste questioned, Diavolo giving a nod in response. “You aren’t a bother either, Celeste, I’m enjoying myself with you.”</p><p>The aqua-haired girl blinked at his words, soon giving a soft chuckle. “Lead the way, your majesty.” Celeste joked, the male doing just that.</p><p>Together, they walked on the sidelines and eventually pushed through a glass door. Diavolo held it open for her, Celeste giving a nod as thanks before stepping out onto the balcony. She stopped at the foot of the railing, leaning forward to rest against the stone.</p><p>A gentle draft combed through her hair as she gazed out into the Devildom. For Hell, she thought that the colored lights that decorated the sections of the city made it look pretty, especially accompanied with the starry night sky overhead. “So someday, you’re gonna rule all over this, huh?”</p><p>Diavolo gave a small nod, silently walking over to join her side. “Must be something big to shoulder,” Celeste muttered wearily, shaking her head with a sigh. She looked up to the sky, her eyes glazing over the constellations. “If I was gonna be future queen, I’m pretty sure my hair would go grey and fall from all of the stress.” the sorceress joked, Diavolo gave a soft laugh. “It can be stressful at times, but being a prince has its perks as well.” </p><p>Another breeze wafted through the area, both the demon and human lost in their thoughts. Celeste turned her head to face Diavolo who was gazing out into the city, “You know, you’re not a bad person Diavolo.” Golden eyes met hers, a soft chuckle escaping him. “Thank you Celeste.” he nodded, “I kinda expected you to be more… High and mighty, but I’m glad to see that you aren’t like that.” she gave a small smile, shouldering his arm playfully. “You’re making me blush.” Diavolo joked. The two remained silent for a moment, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>Once they calmed down, Diavolo opened his mouth to say something, but the door behind them burst open. “Dia! Cel!” Tammie called happily, the girl clearly drunk on alcohol as she leaned on the door for support. Celeste whipped around with wide eyes, quickly rushing over to help her friend as she stumbled on her feet. With a grunt, Celeste steadied Tammie, “Woah there, slow your roll Tam.” she murmured, holding her by the forearms. Tammie giggled, “Oh, sorry, Barbie brought over this random drink and then I chugged it all down.” she slurred, snuggling into Celeste’s arms. “Why don’t we go dance it off then drink more, yeah?” she suggested, Tammie nodding happily.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! Let’s go!” Quickly pulling away from Celeste, Tammie grabbed her hand and led the way to the nearby dancefloor. Diavolo smiled at the sight, following behind the girls as they entered The Fall yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a/n and another blurb! (not an update- sorry again!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: gore, fluff, and angst</p><p>wordcount: 957</p><p>notes: i tried my hand at angst here since its been a hot minute ^^'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asdklfjsdhgjkl<br/>im not happy with how the last chapter turned out, so i'll be editing that and publishing both the new and old chapter this friday!<br/>things have been pretty hectic for me, with school and two hurricanes headed my way ^^'<br/>anyways, here's a little blurb in advance if i only post the old chapter bc my brain won't work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was mornings like these she lived for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunlight illuminated the bedroom, casting an ethereal glow on Lucifer’s sleeping form. His pale skin practically glowed in the sun’s rays, strands of his messy raven hair falling over his forehead. The demon looked so peaceful while asleep, his face free of his usual frown or scowl due to his brothers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She blinked sluggishly once, twice, and basked in the sight of her sleeping lover. Aurora made sure she didn’t disturb him as she shifted beneath the covers, moving her hand to gently place it on his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His skin was soft and warm to the touch, Lucifer’s brows furrowing slightly at the contact. She ghosted her finger over his bottom lip, the ones she had come to love and know. Aurora rested her finger on the tip of his nose, the one she gave him little eskimo kisses with during the first few months of their relationship. Aurora giggled to herself, recalling how confused and flustered Lucifer was the first time she had tickled his nose with hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the back of her head, she could hear Mammon nagging about how he and the others have always tried to get a picture of Lucifer asleep, but failed miserably. But now, Aurora had unlimited pictures of Lucifer sleeping, be it mentally or on her phone (she has Lucifer’s sleeping face as her homescreen &lt;3). </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora failed to notice the demon opening his eyes, his hand coming up to hold hers. “Good morning love, enjoying the view?” he questioned with a sleepy chuckle, his voice raspy from having just woken up. Good morning to you too...” Aurora murmured with a smile, the Avatar of Pride smiling at her words. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Aurora’s palm, shifting to wrap his arms around her waist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora hummed, slipping her arms around his neck. She scooted closer, relishing in the warmth that radiated off of him. She could feel Lucifer’s toned bare chest through the fabric of her button-up sleep shirt. Aurora raised her head to place a lingering kiss on his cheek, “Our agenda’s clear for today, right?” she questioned, then resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer nodded in confirmation, leaning down and nuzzling the crown of her head. He inhaled the familiar scent of her strawberry and mint shampoo, finding the smell soothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds chirping outside filled in for the silence that laid between the couple. Aurora shut her eyes, breathing gently as Lucifer’s hand moved to run through her tangled aqua-blue locks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Aurora,” he muttered, pressing a kiss on her head. A warm smile formed on her face, warmth blossoming in her chest at his words and gesture. “I love you too Luci, and don’t you ever forget that…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I… Love you, Luci… Don’t you ever forget… That.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The words left her lips in a strained whisper, blood shooting out of her mouth as she coughed violently. There before her stood her lover, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of the large gash across her stomach. Crimson seeped out of the wound, the color spreading through the white blouse rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora…” Lucifer breathed out, his pupils dilating. In a flash, he turned into his demon form, rushing to her side. He caught her in time as she fell over, the girl giving a grunt of pain from the impact. The golden necklace with a black feather snapped at the action, falling to the floor with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Aurora!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Lucifer roared, gripping her tightly. He took care not to hurt her, knowing she must’ve been in pain. Aurora gave a hiss as Lucifer applied pressure to the cut, the demon doing his best to stop the flow of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakily, she moved her hand to rest it on top of Lucifer’s. “It’s too late…” she murmured, blinking slowly as she weakly squeezed his hand. “No, no, I can save you Aurora,” he protested, “Let me save you, please!” Lucifer begged, tears in his eyes. He looked down at the girl in his arms, his heart-wrenching at her state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint smile ghosted over her lips,  Aurora simply shaking her head in reply. With each passing second, she got unbelievably paler and paler, her life slipping away right before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… So sorry Luci…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora, stay with me, please..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer could hear the doors to the room burst open, followed by the shouting of Mammon and Aurora’s sister. But he paid no attention to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Four.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, you need to let us see her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Five.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently set her body on the ground, his hand supporting the back of her neck. Satan and Celeste wasted no time in attending to the girl, Beel beginning to rip up his shirt for them to use as a makeshift bandage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Six.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“She’s gone…”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Time itself seemed to stop as those words left Celeste’s lips, the sorceress giving a choked sob as she placed a hand over her mouth. Satan knelt beside her, his face grim as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mammon watched the scene unfold with teary eyes, moving forward to gently shake Aurora and tell her to stop messing around. Levi grabbed his wrist before he could do so, shaking his head with tear-stained cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmo had a hand over his mouth in shock, eyes wide as tears slipped down his cheeks. Beel stood with Belphie, a large frown on his face. Belphie too was frowning, holding his pillow limply at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stood silently, his head hung low. A single tear cascaded down his cheek, landing on the black feather attached to the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How could he let her life slip through his fingers?</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. > Alstroemeria <</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Wordcount: </strong>2.4k</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Suggestive themes, strong language.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Notes:</strong> this is basically an edited version, all i really changed was the ending of this chapter, so feel free to just skip down there if you’ve already read through this one! also i’ll do my best to get the next chapter out around monday-tuesday, but i can’t guarantee it since im dealing with some personal problems as of late.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Black was all that met the eye, an inky gooey liquid encased her bare body from the neck down. The girl wasn’t even able to move a single inch. Aqua-blue hair floated above her head while Celeste’s eyes flitted around worriedly. She didn’t like this, the darkness and the way she was trapped.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>“Oh you poor little pawn,” </strong>
        </em>
        <em>the woman’s honeyed voice startled Celeste, the sorceress’ heart racing a mile a minute as her eyes widened in fear. </em>
        <strong>
          <em>“He’s only going to make you another pawn on his chess board,” </em>
        </strong>
        <em>she echoed. A slimy hand materialized out of the goo and stroked Celeste’s cheek in a reassuring manner,</em>
        <strong>
          <em> “I almost feel bad for you.”</em>
        </strong>
        <em> the being sneered. It felt like a million needles pierced into her skin at one time, a whimper slipped past her lips at the contact.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Celeste’s throat tightened as she choked out a few strained words. “Who… Are you?” she rasped, lips drawn into a frown as another hand caressed her skin. </em>
        <strong>
          <em>“We’ll come face-to-face soon enough, pawn.”</em>
        </strong>
        <em> the woman purred, </em>
        <strong>
          <em>“It's time to wake up now.”</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Celeste shot up from the bed, eyes wide as she panted heavily. Cold sweat caked her forehead, along with a dull ache that sent small pangs of pain throughout her head. Where in God’s name was she? It surely wasn’t her or Tammie’s place, it was way too fancy for that. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the literal heart lamp on the small table beside the bed. It illuminated the dark walls with vivid golden design and  the stone-polished floors that glared back up at the sorceress.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The door suddenly opened and a familiar butler strode into the room.“Good morning, Celeste.” chided Barbatos which snapped Celeste out of her thoughts. “It’s morning time..?” Celeste murmured, turning her head to look out of the window. From what she could see, it was still dark outside, but maybe it looked a little lighter..? As if reading her thoughts, Barbatos spoke, “Time works differently here in the Devildom than it does in the human realm.” He set down the golden tray on the nightstand by the bed, taking the dark teapot into hand. Steam arose from the tea as he poured the beverage into the porcelain cup.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are you sure you can’t read thoughts too..?” she muttered in a puzzled tone.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With a soft chuckle, Barbatos shook his head in response. “This tea will help with any effects you’re feeling from last night.” he informed the sorceress. Celeste eyed him for a moment as he held out the drink. Celeste muttered thanks and took the beverage, leaning down to blow on it before she took a sip. She furrowed her brows in thought, then looked over at Barbatos again. “What happened last night? Almost everything is blank…” Celeste grumbled as she drummed her fingers on the side of the cup.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“After you danced with Tammie, Lord Diavolo ordered a number of rounds. She passed out on Mammon, while you proceeded to flirt with Lord Diavolo.” Barbatos summarized. He walked over to the dresser and  pulled out her clothes from yesterday and a fluffy grey towel, the freshly washed garments smelling strongly of lavender and cotton. Celeste blinked as she lowered the cup and looked down at herself. She wore a silk crimson red night shirt and new undergarments. Her head snapped up to Barbatos, her eyes wide. “Did you undress me, you perv?!” she cried. Her face turned a light shade of red at the thought.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The demon butler nodded his head, “I had no ill intent in doing so,” he announced. “When I awoke Tammie to leave, I’m afraid you were caught in the crossfire of her vomit.” Barbatos finished. Celeste shut her eyes and gave a long sigh.. “I seriously owe you guys big time…” the girl grumbled, setting the teacup down on the tray before falling back onto the sheets. Barbatos shook his head in reply, a faint smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, Celeste,” he reassured, “Your payment to us will come sooner than you think.”.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t know if you’re more mysterious or scary…” she murmured.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll take my leave..” Barbatos informed her, sauntering  out of the room shortly after and shutting the door behind him. Celeste gave a long sigh and moved the sheets off of her body, a shiver shooting up her body as her bare feet came into contact with the floor. The sorceress took the clothes into her arms and padded into the bathroom.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Moonlight from the window illuminated the glass shower and granite countertops, the room altogether looked as though it came from a fancy house magazine. She flipped the light switch on and dumped the articles onto the surface. The girl took a moment to take a look at her reflection in the large mirror. Her hair was still in its ponytail updo, though it looked more like a bird’s nest than anything, and she had dark semi-circles below her eyes. Celeste gave a soft groan as she poked at the spots. Slipping the hair tie off and securing it on her wrist, she slid open the shower door and turned the knob. Hot water began to spew out as Celeste took a step back and eyed the inside. On the corner stands were bottles of shampoo and conditioner, along with a scented body wash, she shook her head with a small huff. Just how much did Barbatos know?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As vapor began to consume the mirror behind her, Celeste was silent as she unbuttoned the silk gown, but her mind was abuzz. When Barbatos had said she began to drunkenly flirt with Diavolo, she prayed that she didn’t embarrass herself. If she did, the sorceress would never be able to face the prince ever again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She stepped into the shower, the hot water cascading down her back. It began to soak her hair as she stood below the shower head. Celeste shut her eyes and turned to face the downpour.  The dull ache in her head began to fade away, her shoulders drooping in relief as her other muscles loosened from the heat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Without warning the bathroom door barged open and slammed against the wall. The sorceress gave a loud yelp, her hands flying to cover what she could of her bare body. “Cel!” Tammie cried. “Christ Tam! You can’t just barge in here like that!” Celeste breathed out, glaring at her friend’s warped figure through the glass. “What? We’re both girls anyways, and we’ve showered together plenty of times as kids.” the witch retorted, sticking her tongue out at Celeste.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With a roll of her eyes, the sorceress  looked away from the girl perched on the edge of the bathroom counter. Celeste grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a decent amount of the purple liquid into it before rubbing it into her hair, the smell of lavender and chamomile spreading throughout the room.Tammie hummed as she ran a hand through her own damp white hair, a small smirk on her lips, “So… Do you like, shave? You have a goddamn bush down there Cel.” she snickered at Celeste, who’s cheeks flushed in response. “Shut up Tam! I got it lasered on my birthday...”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Things were silent between the two as Celeste began to rinse her hair, soap suds traveling down her body and into the drain. Tammie burst out into laughter first, holding onto her sides as she doubled over. Celeste followed suit, a grin on her face. She grabbed the conditioner and applied a generous amount into her hair, body shaking from laughter. After they came down from their fit, the friends shot each other toothy grins. Tammie hummed, propping  her arms up behind her body and leaning back. “But real talk,” she began, “Are you alright? Barbie told me everything that happened.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Celeste wrung out her hair for a moment before she spoke. “I’m okay, but I don’t know if things between Dia and I are.” She took the body wash and squeezed some out into her hand, then lathered it onto herself. Tammie hummed, “I’m sure everything’s fine, you’re a terrible flirt anyways.” she prodded, snickering as Celeste shot her a playful glare. The sorceress washed her body and shut the water off shortly after.  Tammie reached for the towel perched on the countertop behind her, she strode over to the shower and held it out to Celeste.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sliding the glass door open, she muttered thanks and took the item from Tammie. Celeste proceeded to dry herself, soon bending over and wrapping the towel around her soaked hair. Tammie shut her eyes and kept her back turned to the sorceress as she began to dress. “Okay, you can look now.” Celeste announced. Tammie turned around at the confirmation, the aqua-haired girl rubbing at her hair with the towel to dry it off faster.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Celeste tossed the fluffy towel onto the drying rack once she finished, turning the lights off and exited the bathroom with Tammie. They walked into the bedroom, Tammie beginning to ramble on about how they could explore the Demon Lord’s Castle. Celeste wasn’t opposed to the idea, but she made it a point that they could get lost and end up somewhere dangerous.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tammie rolled her eyes and grabbed Celeste by the shoulders, shaking her wildly. “Don’t be a killjoy you meanie!” she squeaked, “I’m talking about a once in a lifetime opportunity here!” Celeste grunted as she grasped her friend’s wrists. “And I’m talking about keeping my life, thank you very much.” she quipped, prying Tammie’s hands off of her. A look of mischief settled inside the witch's eyes, Celeste grumbling to herself at the sight.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Why don’t we play hide and seek?” Tammie suggested, nudging her friend’s arm with a smirk. Celeste blinked, looking down at her incredulously, “Are you insane?! What if we end up in a torture chamber or something?!” she protested, shaking her head at Tammie’s proposal. “Hey, it’s only fair to play rock paper scissors so we can settle things!” the white-haired girl whined, tugging at Celeste’s hand pleadingly. “Okay, okay, fine! You’re gonna end up pulling my limbs off…” she grumbled.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tammie stood in front of the girl, fist resting on top of her palm. Celeste mirrored her position, eyes filled with determination as they prepared to say the chant. “Rock, paper, scissors,” they echoed. “Shoot!” Tammie shouted at the last second.. The witch had drawn a paper, while the sorceress had pulled a rock. “Come on!” she groaned, dropping her arms to her side and glared at her friend playfully. “Guess that means I get to seek first!” Tammie clapped her hands together, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fine. Give me two minutes then, it’s only fair because we don’t know the place.” Celeste huffed. “Yeah, yeah,” Tammie huffed, rolling her eyes. She waved her hand in dismissal after she shut her eyes and began to count.  Celeste stuck her tongue out at her tan friend before darting out of the room. “Shoot my ass…” Celeste muttered bitterly, light on her feet as she jogged her way down the vast hallway.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She noticed how elegantly designed the corridor was, moonlight filed in through the large windows with silk red curtains to the side which illuminated the stone cream-colored walls and polished marble floors. Celeste hummed, ghosting her fingers over the surface. She could only imagine how much history this castle held.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Her attention fixated on two large wooden double doors at the end, maybe it was some sort of ballroom..? “Ready or not, here I come!” Tammie’s voice reverberated through the corridor.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Celeste cursed under her breath, running over to the doors and bursting through as quickly as possible before slamming them shut behind her. Her eyes flitted around the room as she pressed her back against the wood. The candle stands mounted on either side of the large bed illuminated the charcoal colored walls with golden designs and the pristine crimson red bedsheet, a mahogany dresser sat a few feet away with a few bottles of cologne and a picture frame set on top. The girl narrowed her eyes, doing her best to focus on the picture frame that sat next to the glass. She noticed the tell tale mop of messy dark red hair, lightly tanned skin, and familiar golden eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Her eyes widened as she stiffened in her spot.. “Holy shit…” the girl breathed out. Celeste’s heart raced as she noticed the closed bathroom door a few feet away from her. Light and steam billowed from below the threshold, the sound of faint humming and running water reaching her ears.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Alarms blared in her head, the girl’s cheeks turned bright somber red as she began to tiptoe her way to the entrance of the room. Much to her luck, the door opened before she could leave. The sorceress stopped dead in her tracks at the sound. “Celeste?” the prince called out in confusion, a brow raised as he stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Celeste could’ve sworn her face melted off at the sight of a freshly showered Diavolo. His flawlessly tanned skin and hair was still damp, a single drop of water falling from the tip of his hair. It landed on his rather large chest and trailing down his six pack, disappearing behind the grey towel wrapped around his waist. Diavolo stopped ruffling his hair at her flustered expression, opening his mouth to call to her again. But before he could do so, Celeste opened the door and practically threw herself out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With wide eyes, she pressed her back against the wood, chest heaving heavily as her brain tried to process what in the Devildom she had just seen. Oh, right, she had just seen<em><strong> The</strong></em> Future Devildom King fresh out of the shower and nearly naked in all of his princely glory, no biggie. She exhaled shakily, telling herself to calm down. Resting the back of her head on the door, she took a deep breath and let out a long exhale.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She calmed down on the outside, but her mind was still abuzz with the image of Diavolo. Celeste shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. After composing herself, Celeste opened her eyes and silently made her way down the hallway, letting her feet decide where her next destination would be.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. requests are open on my tumblr! + headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi everyone! bee here again, as you can see requests are open on my tumblr and i'll leave a link to that below! (honestly this book is becoming filled with more a/n's than chapters...) ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rules about requesting and my blog <a href="https://beebubss.tumblr.com/post/628490543147728896/60-followers-special">here</a>!</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>om! brothers comforting a sad and crying gn! mc</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Lucifer:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He was working in his office until you suddenly came in, red in the face and tears streaming down your cheeks</li>
<li class="">Assesses the situation and comes to your side immediately</li>
<li class="">Asks questions such as who/what made you cry</li>
<li class="">If you don’t open up, he’ll comfort you first</li>
<li class="">Takes you into his arms, rubbing your back and stroking the back of your head or just holds you close</li>
<li class=""><strong>“Everything will be okay…”</strong></li>
<li class="">Wipes your tears away</li>
<li class="">Will let you cry on his shoulder if it makes you feel better</li>
<li class="">Gets you water once you’ve calmed down a bit</li>
<li class="">Listens to you vent</li>
<li class="">Offers his share of advice</li>
<li class=""><s>Will go after and punish whoever made you cry</s></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Mammon:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Was counting some Grimm he had made from a modeling gig when you barged into his room, ready to burst at the seams with a tear-ridden face</li>
<li class="">Pissed that someone/something made <em><strong>his</strong></em> human sad</li>
<li class="">Wraps his arms around you and holds you close</li>
<li class="">Runs his fingers through your hair or rubs your back</li>
<li class="">Lets you cry it out first</li>
<li class="">Is flustered by how close you two are, but doesn’t comment on it</li>
<li class="">Lets you vent and cry more if need be</li>
<li class="">Holds you close until you feel better or have calmed down</li>
<li class="">Says he’ll always be there for you since he’s your first</li>
<li class="">Also tells you he’ll find whoever made you cry and make them pay</li>
<li class=""><strong>“Hey, no more cryin’ ya hear? The Great Mammon is here to help ya!”</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Leviathan:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Was heading downstairs to get his package when he saw you walking down the hall, hugging yourself as you silently cried</li>
<li class="">Is panicked at first</li>
<li class="">How in the Devildom does he help???</li>
<li class="">Drops everything he’s doing and takes you to his room</li>
<li class="">Sets you up in his bathtub with a thick blanket and makes sure you’re extra comfortable</li>
<li class="">Puts on your favorite anime/tv show/movie</li>
<li class="">Joins you in the tub</li>
<li class="">Extremely blushy</li>
<li class="">Wraps an arm around you and lets you rest your head on his chest</li>
<li class="">Binges as many shows/movies/animes until the crack of dawn</li>
<li class="">Lets you cry and vent it out all to him</li>
<li class=""><strong>“If you’re ever sad, just come to me okay? I can’t just leave my Henry alone…”</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Satan:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Finds you curled up on the couch in the living room, crying to yourself</li>
<li class="">Immediately takes you to his room</li>
<li class="">Puts you in a blanket next to the fireplace</li>
<li class="">Joins your side and cuddles you close</li>
<li class="">Whispers affirmations to you</li>
<li class="">Will sit with you for hours on end just to let you vent and let your feelings all out</li>
<li class="">Makes you your favorite cup of tea or gets you water if tea isn’t your favorite</li>
<li class="">If you’re still not feeling better, he’ll read to you until you fall asleep or just cuddle with you and let the fireplace roar</li>
<li class="">Is calm on the outside but is mega pissed on the inside that someone made you sad</li>
<li class=""><s>Like Lucifer and Mammon, will hunt down the person that made you upset but show them no mercy</s></li>
<li class=""><strong>“When you fall asleep, I promise you’ll wake up with me by your side…”</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Asmodeus:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Enters your room, wanting to tell you about a new spa in the Devildom he wants to go to with you, until he sees you on your bed hugging a pillow and crying</li>
<li class="">Is very concerned</li>
<li class="">Why in the three realms would someone make you upset?</li>
<li class="">Immediately by your side</li>
<li class="">Lets you cry on him, not caring if you mess up his clothes, hair, or makeup</li>
<li class="">His main concern right now is making you feel better</li>
<li class="">All the cuddles and comfort kisses for you</li>
<li class="">Pampers you with every makeup product and skincare routine he has to make you feel better</li>
<li class="">If not, he will cuddle with you until the crack of dawn</li>
<li class=""><s>If someone made you upset, he’ll be sure to have a good, long chat with them</s></li>
<li class=""><strong>“Everything will be okay love, I’ll make sure of it.”</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Beelzebub:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Heads to the kitchen for his nightly raid until he sees you leaning against the counter and silently crying</li>
<li class="">Like Asmo, is very concerned</li>
<li class="">Comes to your side immediately</li>
<li class="">Has experience comforting Belphie so he knows just what to do</li>
<li class="">Softie boy will take you into his arms, brings you to his and Belphie’s room, and cuddles with you in bed</li>
<li class=""><s>This teddy bear is so warm it’ll feel like you’re melting</s></li>
<li class="">Wipes away your tears and lets you cry on him</li>
<li class="">Holds you firmly in his arms to let you know that everything is okay and that you’re safe</li>
<li class="">Listens to you vent and gives some output </li>
<li class="">Will give you all the comfort snacks and cuddles you need</li>
<li class=""><strong>“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’m always here for you, okay?”</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Belphegor:</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Is napping in the planetarium when he hears a sniffle beside him</li>
<li class="">Turns to see you crying and sitting next to him</li>
<li class="">He’s experienced since he helped Beel after he had a nightmare</li>
<li class="">Wraps his arms around your waist and motions for you to lay down beside him</li>
<li class="">Holds you close as you continue to cry and vent</li>
<li class="">Offers you his cow patterned pillow to hold</li>
<li class="">Will cuddle and nap with you for hours on end until you feel better</li>
<li class=""><strong>“You’re so warm… Do you wanna stay like this forever..?”</strong></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>